


Alone Again

by halfdecenthumanbeing (orphan_account)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: Post S4: Catra and Glimmer are on their way back to Etheria! :)
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @Rafaelzp on discord for making me wanna write this (thank youuuuu I owe you one)

They'd done it. Glimmer hadn't actually thought they would, no matter what she had tried telling herself. Even with Catra periodically (most likely trying to convince herself too) saying they were gonna survive anything Prime threw at them, it had been hard to cling to hope when days, then weeks passed and all she had to remind herself of her life in Etheria was Catra.

Catra, responsible for her mother's death. Catra, who kidnapped her and Bow. Catra, who had tried to kill Adora more than once. Catra, who sent Entrapta to beast island. 

Catra, who cried in her sleep almost every night. Catra, who spoke up to Prime to save Glimmer's life. Catra, who bit and clawed at the guards when they came in to take Glimmer away. Catra, who held her in her arms after Prime sent her back once he couldn't get anything else out of her. Catra, who kept her alive. ....Catra, her  _ friend _ .

Saying Glimmer was confused about Catra would be an understatement, but she was the reason she had survived in that cell, when weeks faded into what maybe was months? They had no way to tell anymore. When they woke up, they ate the ration bars a Prime clone threw at them, stretched to try to get some sense of control and sparred. 

They'd only started a few days in, when Glimmer couldn't take Catra's indifference anymore and yelled at her for opening the portal. For being the reason her mother was dead. The brunette just stared blankly past her, and seeing she just didn't care made Glimmer snap and punch her. Catra didn't even flinch, her head snapping to the side and her ears flattening against her head the only indication she even noticed the hit. It only enraged Glimmer even more, throwing punch after punch and finishing with a spell that yeeted Catra against the wall. The queen didn't move as her enemy slid down the wall until she hit the floor. When she finally got up, she dusted herself off and, careful as to not be overheard, stepped closer to Glimmer.

"You need to get stronger if you're planning on punching a PClone like that"

"Excuse me?"

"We're gonna have to hit a few on our way out, and they can take more damage than I do. So you need to get stronger. The spell wasn't completely bad, though."

"On our way out? Are you insane? Scratch that, I knew it already. But how are you planning we escape oh, I dont know, a few thousand Hordaks mentally controlled by an alien overlord?"

"Shit, Sparkles, we both almost destroyed the world in our own. Wanna see what we can do if we work together?"

"You  _ killed my mother _ and now you wanna team up?"

"I didn't mean to, I was just wanted to make things  _ different _ . And also, do you have another choice or a better idea? Because I'd  _ loooove _ to hear it."

And that's how every day, they fought. They fought until they knew the other's next move before they thought it. They fought until they made each other stronger. They got each other's backs and, even though they were prisoners in space, they might've even enjoyed not being alone anymore. So they promised they were gonna get out, break free, together.

And it worked, because now they were sitting in an escape pod on their way to Etheria after fighting their way through a mass of clones and destroying the transporter beam to buy themselves some time. It worked. Disbelief rushed through Glimmer, who slid down the metal wall to sit next to Catra, who preferred to rest after the exhausting day they'd had. Laughing through the relief and incredulity, Glimmer held the taller girl's hand, not registering how cold it was under her own. 

"We made it. We really made it. WHOOHOO. TAKE THAT, PRIME! TWO 'SMALL CREATURES' BEAT YOU!! Come on, Catra, drop the broody act and celebrate! We're free!"

The pink haired girl amicably elbowed her companion, all cheer draining from her expression and a rush of cold running through her veins as Catra's body thumped against the floor, her arms to her sides, showing the bright red seeping through her shirt and spilling on the floor.

All thoughts of freedom and relief had abandoned Glimmer as she craddled Catra on her arms, clumsily pressing down in the wound (one of the PClones must've hit her, but when? How long had she been bleeding? How long since she slumped on the pod and Glimmer didn't think of it because she was too busy celebrating?). 

"Come on, dumbass, open your eyes! Please, Catra. Come on, we're so close. You promised we'd make it back to Etheria together and we're almost there. Please, please hold on."

She tried not to think of how warm Catra's blood was on her hands and the contrast on how cold her body grew by the minute. She didn't even process the pod shaking as it landed, only focused on the life slipping between her fingers, not noticing she had started crying either.

"Catra, please  _ don't leave me _ "


End file.
